<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunchtime troubles by HIMBO_SWAGGINS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019333">Lunchtime troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMBO_SWAGGINS/pseuds/HIMBO_SWAGGINS'>HIMBO_SWAGGINS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Baby's First Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like Teruteru, One Shot, Skipping Meals, They/Them Pronouns for Tanaka Gundham, both Leon and Kazuichi are huge saps give em a break they're in love, it's literally just fluff, not intentional but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMBO_SWAGGINS/pseuds/HIMBO_SWAGGINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leon notices something a bit worrying about his boyfriend Kazuichi during lunch, he decides to take matters into his own hands.<br/>THIS IS PURE FLUFF NO OTHER ADDITIVES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunchtime troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Admittedly, Hope's Peak academy may have been intimidating to outsiders. The building itself was clearly expensive, standing tall above all else in the city. The students were, like the name itself suggested, the peak of hope, their talents not shy of being the best of the best in all of Japan.<br/>
</p><p> 
That's why, many people, even new students, felt unsure walking the spacious corridors of the building. That, however, didn't apply to Leon Kuwata, Super High School Level Baseball Star, who was usually outstandingly confident and carefree among his peers. Looking at him now, you could not tell the shy looking man from the legendary baseballer, known for his ability to stay calm and relaxed in any situation. Though, admittedly, most of the time he wasn't trying to impress his boyfriend. But today was not this this time.<br/>
</p><p> 
As Leon strolled the halls of the prestigious academy, shoulders slightly hunched, he was deep in thoughts.<br/>
</p><p> 
"I wonder if he'll like it... What am I even saying, of course he will! This guy is way too easy to please... Unless..." the redhead pondered quietly, hugging a small box to his chest.<br/>
</p><p> 
Now, to the students of Hope's Peak, it was neither surprising nor scandalous when the Ultimate Baseball Star got together with Kazuichi Souda, The Ultimate Mechanic. From the moment they accidentally ran into each other in the middle of the dining hall on Leon's first day at the academy, the two were basically joined at the hip. It was pretty much inevitable they'd end up together at some point, with their corresponding energies and personalities. Even Yasuhiro Hagakure, one of Leon's classmates and the Ultimate Clairvoyant, has once made a prediction that the redhead was destined to end up with someone who smelled like motor oil at all times. To both of them, however, it was a pretty big deal. Neither of them has even been in a serious relationship before. The lack of experience joined with the intense admiration they felt for each other made the boys want to do the most for the other.<br/>
</p><p> 
That is why, when Leon saw an opportunity to do something nice his boyfriend of 3 months, he gladly took it.</p><p>
----------------------
</p><p>The redheaded athlete was the first person in his class to arrive at the Dining Hall. With Akane Owari from class 77 and his classmate, Aoi Asahina, you could never know if there would be enough food left, or if the food would even be suitable for your tastes. The girls tended to wipe out all the good stuff, sparing the rest of the students things no one wanted to touch with a ten foot pole.<br/>
</p><p> 
Leon took a moment to sigh with relief as he approached the pantry with a tray in hand. He picked out something simple yet nutricious and paid for himself before turning around and scanning each and every table for the familiar mane of pink hair. When he finally spotted Kazuichi, he made an effort of getting to him quickly while avoiding bumping into anybody and balancing his tray at the same time.<br/>
</p><p> 
Before he sat down, he took a moment to observe the Mechanic. His head was supported by his left hand, brows creased as he stared intensely at a Japanese textbook. "He's probably cramming for that test he ranted to me about yesterday." Leon thought to himself, knowing that, albeit his partner being highly skilled in math and other scientific studies, he could not for the life of his grasp linguistic skills. "Well, you can't be good at everything, I guess."<br/>
</p><p> 
He also noticed a simple fidget cube in the pink haired man's palm. He was clicking one of the sides vigorously, which the baseballer knew from experience meant he was fully fixated on the book before him, blocking out any outside noises. He was either really concentrated on the test, registering every individual letter, or completely spaced out, lost somewhere in his fast paced thoughts. Either way, Leon definitely did not want to distress him by approaching out of the blue.<br/>
</p><p> 
He gently touched his boyfriend's shoulder to warn him of the new presence. Kazuichi jumped slightly, dragging himself out of the emersion to look in the steely eyes of the younger man.<br/>
</p><p> 
"Hey there Zuzu." Leon greeted with a smile, adding the nickname both he and Souda loved. He finally put the tray on the table, sitting down before grabbing onto the shorter man's waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Leon knew that the mechanic craved physical affection but often lacked the confidence to innitiate it. This was further confirmed by the toothy grin Kazuichi sent his way.<br/>
</p><p> 
"Hey." Kazuichi greeted simply, before putting his chin in his hand, picking up the fidgeting again, signalling he was getting back into the troublesome material. Leon took this as an invitation to start going at his own food, which he gladly took.<br/>
</p><p> 
It had only been about 5 minutes before the redhead noticed something he had previously missed. Kazuichi may have been sitting at the table in the Dining Hall, but there was no meal before him. Leon naively wondered if he had perhaps finished earlier and simply gotten rid of the tray. Knowing his boyfriend, though, he knew Kazuichi had probably just not eaten yet, if he was even going to.<br/>
</p><p> 
He put a warm hand on top of the mechanic's cold one. "Kaz, have you eaten yet?" he asked warily, waiting for the boy to collect his thoughts. He knew Kazuichi had a problem with managing to fit food into his busy schedule, often times deciding to simply skip out on meals in favor of fixating on his work. Hell, he had that exact same problem, however, he was actively trying to change that bad habit, unlike Kazuichi. That guy had the audacity to assure him that he knew, with all the heavy lifting he was doing on the daily, he needed even more food than the average person, and then continue doing anything but eating.<br/>
</p><p> 
The older man fidgeted with his signature braid as he looked away from the book, suddenly looking nervous. "No..." he admitted. "It's not on purpose, I swear! Me and pops are just.... Really low on cash right now." he cringed, lowering his voice slightly at the end of the sentence. Leon was fully aware of the Souda's financial problems, and has offered many times to chip in even the smallest sum he could. With his successful baseball career, he was doing very well for himself and Kazuichi was fully aware of the fact. Yet, the proud mechanic had already previously stated that he did not want to feel like a charity case and promptly declined the offer. "That proud piece of work..." the athlete thought lightheartedly.<br/>
</p><p> 
Against his better judgement, Leon still tried. "You know I could like... buy you lunch, right?" seeing Kazuichi open his mouth to protest, he quickly added "Or lend you the money! So you won't feel like I'm just giving it away, you know? It's not good to skip meals, especially with your talent..." he finished softly, searching the pink eyes of his partner for acceptance. What he found was hesitance and a smidge of guilt.<br/>
</p><p> 
"N-no, dude, seriously, you don't gotta worry about me. Dad's probably gonna order something when he's done with work so I'll eat when I get home. I'm not that hungry anyway." he lied easily, avoiding Leon's piercing eyes. Right as he finished speaking, the bell chimed, startling the pair.<br/>
</p><p> 
"Crap! I'm not done... yet...urgh!" Kazuichi panicked, growling. "You know what, I couldn't concentrate on this stupid book anyway, screw it!" he stood up promptly, visibly frustrated, placing the offending textbook in his schoolbag. He waited for Leon to stand up too, and after he did so, they began walking towards their respective classrooms. The baseballer stood for a moment before his boyfriend's classroom door, the older clearly noticing his displeased expression.<br/>
</p><p>
"Ah! Don't look at me like a kicked puppy! It's not your fault I couldn't study, it's my hyperactive brain. Man, I will have flunked that test either way, so it doesn't really matter." still not satisfied with the results of his encouragement, Kazuichi glanced around the empty hallway before taking Leon's face in his calloused hands and lowering him slightly to plant a quick peck on his lips. They both blushed, still not used to PDA.<br/>
</p><p>
"Now go! I don't want you being late to class because of my dumb problems!" he exclaimed loudly to mask his shyness before retreating to his own classroom. Leon watched him dejectedly, thinking to himself that he could have handled speaking to Kazuichi about his eating habits better.<br/>
</p><p>
----------------------
</p><p>So now, here he was in the present, carrying a bento box he himself has prepared for the mechanic. Leon could admit that he was, by no means, a great cook, which is why he needed help from his mother to actually prepare the lunch and be sure he wasn't going to accidentally poison his boyfriend. He chuckled quietly, remembering his own embarrassed face as he told her it was "Just for a friend! Get off my case, mom!". He knew his parents would accept his relationship no matter what, they were both way too focused on his ever growing career in baseball to pay any mind towards the gender he was dating. The redhead, however, knew this was not the case for everyone, and wanted Kazuichi to confess to his father first before he got the green light to do it himself. He knew the man was not the most progressive, and his boyfriend's safety was his biggest priority.<br/>
</p><p> 
Speaking of Kazuichi. He's finally arrived at his destination, which was the classroom of class 77. The door was ajar, left to let fresh air circulate from the hallway to the room. This, fortunately, allowed him to take a peak inside.<br/>
There, in the second row to the front, sat the mechanic, tinkering with some kind of a small engine. He had no idea what it was, he really was no good with technology outside the necessary stuff, but from the fact that he had never seen it before he could deduce that it was one of his boyfriend's new inventions that he had yet to proudly present to him. Behind the pink haired boy sat a few of his classmates. On the courtesy of Kazuichi, he had already been introduced to most of these people, and to his absolute relief they've taken an immediate liking to him.<br/>
</p><p> 
From where he stood, he could certainly spot Kazuichi's two best friends, Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder and Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess. From the looks of it, they were engaged in an energetic conversation about some sort of dark ritual, he presumed, seeing as Gundham was waving what appeared to be their usual spellbook around, Sonia enthralled by whatever words were escaping their mouth. He could also see Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky student of class 77, softly rocking back and forth in his chair, seemingly deep in thoughts, if his distant stare was any indicator. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the ultimate Yakuza and Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman were also present, the bespectacled girl helping the freckled man with some kind of homework, most likely for the class they will be having in a few minutes. The atmosphere inside of the classroom felt comfortingly familiar, homey, almost like the students inside made one big family. It caused a tiny smile to crack on his lips, knowing Kaz was surrounded by people he could feel comfortable around other than himself. He really was glad for the impact these people have made on his socially anxious boyfriend.<br/>
</p><p> 
Leon quit his stalling at last and entered the room, his gift pressed flush to his chest with one hand. That caused a few heads to turn in his direction including his target, Kazuichi, who blushed and smiled brightly at the object of his affection.<br/>
</p><p> 
"Leon, babe, hey! What are you doing here? N-not that I'm not happy to see you, but don't your classes start later today?" Kazuichi sat upright in his chair, taking Leon's free hand into his. The younger man stammered, suddenly feeling all confidence he previously possessed exit his body through the soles of his feet.<br/>
</p><p> 
"Ah, yes, you're right! But, you see! I just... Have something to give you and I was honestly too impatient to see your reaction to wait for a break when we could see each other." Leon gave a bashful expression, rocking on his heels to calm down his nerves. It was extremely out of character for him to display such shyness, especially around the one person that made him feel the bravest he's ever been. It was no wonder then, when Kazuichi looked at him curiously, a spark of excitement hiding in those bright pink eyes. As much as the other man wanted to play modest, the athlete knew he secretly liked receiving gifts and being showered with attention.<br/>
</p><p> 
He quickly, yet carefully placed the bento box on his boyfriends desk, right next to the strange engine he's been working on, not looking directly at him and instead turning his gaze to the door he left opened. "I just noticed that you didn't have anything to eat for lunch yesterday and, you know, I wanted to do something like, romantic for you, so I figured, why not get you something? Yeah... So, that's that, I guess!" Leon fiddled with the band of his goatee, placing his other hand on his hip like a mother about to lecture her misbehaving child "And before you start protesting or whatnot, I made it myself, so don't you try and return it! You can be honest and tell me if you don't like it, but you need food to work on all those crazy machines! Energy drinks will only get you so far!" he huffed, finishing his impromptu scolding.<br/>
</p><p> 
He slowly brought his gaze moving from the door towards Kazuichi, seeing as the boy was being oddly quiet for someone who was usually so loud and outspoken. What he saw, however, was in no way, shape or form what he expected.<br/>
</p><p> 
There sat the pink haired man, who had already opened the lunchbox during his lecture to take a peek inside. Admittedly, the food didn't look half bad, at least to him, but that is not what caused his surprise. What did, however, was the expression on Kazuichi's face. Considering the fact that almost half his face was now covered by a beanie he brought down with his hands, his face was surprisingly emotional, bordering on disbelief and tears, as if no one has ever done anything nice for him in his life. Which, now that Leon thought about it, was a sad but real possibility.<br/>
</p><p> 
Out of nowhere, Kazuichi let go of his beanie and gave him a smile so big it filled his heart to the brim with love. The older boy giggled, leg starting to bounce up and down as he hugged Leon tightly by the waist, hiding his flushed face in the redheads shirt. Even with it concealed, the baseballer could still feel his partner's lips contorted in a huge grin. Letting out a pleased hum, he hugged the mechanic's head to his stomach, feeling a smile rising onto his own face as he carded his fingers through the pink locks sticking out from under the hat. He looked around the classroom just in time to notice the others averting their eyes away from the shameless display of affection, not bothering to hide their own expressions of fondness. They really were like one big family, huh?<br/>
</p><p> 
"Oh man... Wow... Wh-what did I do to deserve such an awesome boyfriend? I knew you're a big ole sap, but this is just so sweet! I must have been such an awesome person in my previous life, I was probably rescuing cats from trees all year round or something." Kazuichi exclaimed loudly, finally looking up from where he was sitting, pink eyes meeting the warmth of Leon's own, steely ones. "You're way too good for me babe!" he grabbed Leon by the face, gently bringing him down to pepper his face with kisses.<br/>
</p><p> 
Leon huffed a laugh as he his cheeks become increasingly red. "Come on man! You don't even know if the food's any good yet! You have to tell me when you finally do taste it, by the way, so I know what to make you next time! I don't want my boy feeding on trash he doesn't like." <br/>
</p><p> 
The statement was what finally got Kazuichi's attention, causing him to open his eyes wide in an expression of disbelief and deep love.<br/>
</p><p> 
"What the hell! What do you mean "next time!"?! Are you saying you wanna make lunch for me again?" he asked, dumbfounded.<br/>
</p><p> 
Leon nodded, and the sweet kiss paired with the embrace he received from the mechanic proved that he had made the right call all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God, this is my first fanfic ever, I honestly have no idea what's gotten into me. Must be the bubblegum rock spirit possessing my mortal form all of a sudden or something. Anyway, I sincerely hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>